


Misery Loves Company

by thinice77



Category: H.I.M., The Rasmus
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauri is sick. Ville is tired. Lauri ends up in Ville's bed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own Lauri Ylonen or Ville Valo.  
> Un-betaed.

It was the end of a tiresome long night performing at Helldone for many bands, but none so more than The Rasmus and H.I.M.  
They had to play 2 extra long sets and both lead singers were suffering from a nasty cold.

Ville stepped out of his steamy hot shower, he wanted to just sleep with the water beating down on him but using the last of his energy he managed to make his way to the bed of his hotel. Only the lights from the streets below illuminated the empty room. His ears ringing from the show, throat raw from belting lyrics into the mic and coughing he blindly dropped the towel to the floor and naked, crawled under the covers.

A long tired sigh and slight movement next to the H.I.M. front-man resulted in a scramble of sheets and blankets as he tried to get out of his bed and away from what ever was in it. “Perkele vittu!!”  
He rasped, trying to focus in the semi-darkness, lacking even the energy to go on a quest for a light switch.

“Hei, Ville, mind if I crash out with you tonight, I'm not feeling too well. I think I have a fever....my drummer kicked me out of our room, he don't want to catch what ever it is I have.”  
A familiar warbly voice emanated from a smaller figure sitting up in the bed.

“L-Lauri!? Saatana!! You could have let me know you were in here! Fuck, who the fuck just goes and stashes themselves in some one else's bed?” Ville scolded his country-man.

“Yeah, I'm sorry Ville, I just was so tired I fell asleep waiting for you to get out of the shower so I could ask you.” His voice was soft but equally as mangled. Ville could feel the deep set button eyes on his naked form. Ville chuckled to himself. Not like it was the first time they had seen each other naked. Tho it had been a while since the last time...

“I guess you can sleep.....with me....not like we are going to get any sicker than we are.” Ville reasoned out loud, once more putting himself into the bed. He pulled up the covers and found himself all too close to Lauri. He coughed nervously trying to not make a production out of getting comfy in the now not-so-spacious bed.  
“Good show tonight eh?” Lauri commented casually over his shoulder, still facing away from Ville. Not budging an inch of room.

Fuck.  
“Yeah, the crowd was happy, that's what matters the most.” Ville muttered. Lauri smelled sweet. Like candy. What amount of resentment he had about invasion of personal space evaporated with that sweet scent. Ville settled in a bit closer to the other man, and in mere seconds, found himself being the big spoon as Lauri allowed himself to be gathered into the welcoming embrace.

He loved sleeping alone, but tonight it felt comforting to have the unexpected presence of Lauri. In the public eye they sparred with a mild dislike of each other but now it had dissolved with the weariness of the Helldone tour. A deeply contented sigh came from the smaller man as he wiggled a bit to cozy up to Ville's bony form, his long arm snaked around Lauri, smoothing back the wild black hair that was still damp. His forehead was hot to the touch. “Fuck Lauri, you are burning up!”  
“Uhhh, I took some medicine for fever before I showered, it should go away. It's ok Ville.” His voice was small even for being so close to him, a hand gave his hip a reassured caress. With a silent smile and against his nature, Ville drew Lauri closer to his body, burring his face in the candy scented hair. His mouth watered. He too felt feverish. Just a little lower than his forehead tho. “Ummm Ville, I can't sleep with your dick poking me in the back.”

“Well, what do you want when the sexy lead singer of The Rasmus is the little spoon in my bed?” Ville purred into Lauri's hair, his hips involuntarily rolling against the body in his arms. He shuddered as Ville's fingers toyed with his nipples. Eager hands and long fingers coursed over his torso, caressing and pulling Lauri's lower half grinding into the out-of-control hard on of Ville.

“Lintu, let me fuck you.” Moist lips grazed the words into Lauri's ear that was turned towards the singer behind him. Feverish or not he was sweating and betrayed by his own body, could feel the confines of his boxers most uncomfortable.  
“Is it the tithe to sleep in your bed Dark Light?” Lauri's voice was so ragged with lust, fatigue.  
The tone of the perverse question and the groping of each other's bodies nearly made Ville spill his load right then and there.

“Knulla.” Ville replied politely as he smoothly removed the boxers from Lauri's hips and pressing his rampant hard on against Lauri's crack. He grasped the other man's erection slowly stroking it. Encompassed by Ville's body from behind, hands working him to the point of wanting to explode Lauri licked his fingers and snaked his hand down between them to wet his hole. Shaking he managed to get a feel for his friends long forgotten body under his hands and how it felt. It had been well over a year since they had last had sex.

He would jerk off to that long ago but vivid memory when he could not find sleep some nights. Now, hot with fever of lust and fatigue he grinned in the dark at the erotic encounter that was unfolding at that moment. He had forgotten just how big the slender man's dick was.  
“Relax Lintu.” The hot breath of the order against his cheek as he felt the head of Ville's cock slowly breech his moistened asshole. One hand on his hip, then other under and around him, the hand flat against his chest, pressing in gently until Ville's heartagram-tattooed groin was flush against ass.

Raspy moans from the smaller man mingled with the lower octave growls from behind. “Alright rakkani?” The sweetness of the question drew a sobbing moan from Lauri, he ground back against his friend in reply. “Fuck me please, vittu!!” The plea was shrill and demanding.  
That's all it took for Ville to come undone.

Ville, leaning over covered the smaller man's mouth with his, tongue lewdly mimicking what his dick was now doing. Legs tangled and locked for leverage, Lauri reaching back with his free arm grasped at what he could find—a hand full of Ville's long damp hair and held onto it for dear life as his body was rode hard from behind. Lauri jerked himself with his other hand, whimpering moans spilled from his mouth into Ville's each time the other's dick drove into his prostate. The delicious feeling of having Lauri again, and despite feeling under the weather and worn down from touring, Ville knew he wasn't going to last very long. Faster and harder, they matched each others undulating thrusts till when Lauri's body started to tense up. “Ville, I'm---uhhhnfff---gunna---come----” Lauri's voice cracked in a passion filled note, his cum spattered on his fist and sheets.  
Those words did it for Ville, “Ahhh---aghhhh--fffffuuuuck!!” He thrust and ground himself as deep as he could into Lauri, crushing him against his body as he climaxed. His teeth ground together as he froze in the moment letting his body ride out the shock waves of tired pleasure.  
“You are so beautiful when you cum.” Ville whispered as he slid out of Lauri and gathered him close. The other singer hummed in agreement. “Only as beautiful as the one making me cum.” He replied with a smile in the dark.


End file.
